


on the nature of fun

by spoke



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gratuitous italics abuse ahead! But really, it's just how he talks, you can <i>hear</i> them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	on the nature of fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



> Gratuitous italics abuse ahead! But really, it's just how he talks, you can _hear_ them.

He hears him first, when he comes back to the lake next autumn. He’s just goofing off, seeing how far he can make the frost spread, and then: 

“Hello, Jack. Looking forward to winter?” The voice is quieter than before, a little tired. Jack spins, momentarily airborne as he searches. He’s leaning against an oak on the far side of the lake, watching Jack with the pale gleam of the moon in his eyes. 

It’s just a little creepy.

But he’s not _doing_ anything, and Jack doesn’t feel like a fight, so he shrugs and spins the staff before setting down a bit harder than necessary. “Yeah. Wouldn’t you be?” A little challenging, a little pushy, both of them perfectly aware of what the coming winter means for Jack’s power.

He can see that much in Pitch’s smirk. “If it were my power rising? Oh, _yes._ If _I_ were the spirit of winter, I’d be making my home at one of the poles, just _drinking_ it in.:

Which, Jack reflects uncomfortably, he’s actually _done_ , but... “It gets kind of _boring_ up there. Guardian of _Fun_ , remember? Have you tried to tell jokes to penguins? Or pull pranks on them? Not a lot in the way of humor, there.”

Pitch’s eyebrows just rise, ever so slightly. “Penguins. Really? Here I thought you’d have been more interested in talking to your _friends_ , now that you have them.” 

Throwing a snowball, fragile and mostly air as it is, is a wonderful way to tell Pitch what he thinks of that without saying anything he might regret about the other Guardians. They’re good people, it’s just...

“They’re such _goody goodies_ , aren’t they Jack?” And now the voice is coming from behind him, and Jack’s airborne.

“No you don’t, Pitch. We’re not playing that game.” He scans the woods carefully, but he can’t find Pitch now. Probably he wouldn’t have in the first place if Pitch hadn’t wanted to be seen.

“Why not, Jack? Don’t you _want_ to play? Doesn’t it ever get _boring_ , dealing with those wierdoes? Being sent away because they’re busy _working_.” 

Jack rolls his eyes, just hovering on the wind. “See, this is what makes it hard to talk to you, Pitch. If you don’t let people’s fears alone, it freaks them out.” 

“But you don’t freak out, do you Jack.” And there he is, just standing with his hands folded behind his back, looking up with that gleam in his eyes. “ _You_ know how to have _fun_ , and that’s a special kind of fear, really. A little touch of _vicious_ ,” and for a moment the shadows swirl around him, brief images of the edge of pain that Jack tries to avoid causing but can’t always, “that they really can’t appreciate, _can_ they Jack?” 

“That’s not their fault, though. It’s..” Jack trails off, seeing where he’s headed and not wanting Pitch to go there. Not that he’d give it good odds he wouldn’t.

“Yours, Jack? Should you really have to change who you _are_ for _their_ approval?” 

Jack settles on a branch, one leg dangling and the staff resting against his head. “So, what, I should change for _yours_ instead?” he replies, just a little mocking.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to _change_ , Jack.” Was he imagining that, or were the shadows little flakes of snow like a storm now? “I just thought you might want to have a little _fun_ , now and then. See you _later_ , Jack.” He whispered, melting into the shadows again. 

“Great. I’m being stalked by the bogeyman, now.” Jack muttered, and glanced guilty at the Moon. “Could you... _not_ tell the others about this?” Silence as usual. “Right. I’m going to assume that’s a yes until someone tells me off for it. Back to normal stuff!” 

And the wind takes him further North, where the proper snow’s begun.


End file.
